


A Little Fall Of Rain

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon Queen will have her revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty little drabble to off set all my fluff (unfortunately I think the angst is closer to what will actually happen to them, no one lives happily ever after in Westeros)
> 
> Based on the Death prompt from the recent one sentence meme.
> 
> Title is a song in Les Miserables
> 
> Nothing is mine

It was raining, Brienne realised as the water ran down her face to soak into the wool around her neck. The air was still cool but the falling rain felt warm against her skin compared to the frozen flakes that had melted into her hair only weeks previously.

The Grand Maester of Kings Landing would soon announce that winter, the longest in living history, was over. The winter that had aged her more than the years on her face or the scars on her skin.

The winter that had brought the dragons back to the world.

They had granted her one last wish before she was to return to Tarth, her father clinging on to life with his fingernails and her duty calling her home. So she took her place in the crowd, the hood of her cloak hiding her ravaged face as best it could, though it did little to shield her dismay.

Her armour long gone, today no one saw her as a man, not least the pair on the steps of the sept.

He searched for her eyes in the crowd and found them, blue meeting green in a moment of friendship and solitarity.

Then the Dragon Queen stepped in front of the screaming crowd and Brienne turned away as the broadsword fell, cutting through both air and bone with a strength beyond the young Queen's years.

"Kingslayer!" the cry rippled throughout the smallfolk.

Brienne spun towards the exit as the throng pushed forward, the rain washing away the salty tracks that she found running down her cheeks. 

Jaime, his name was Jaime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Fluff will return when I finish writing the next chapter of 'I Should Be Over All The Butterflies'


End file.
